Annika Toldreyn
"She feels sound. As an emotion. It's like association; When she hears Shori playing the violin it might make her happy, but if she hears blaster fire it might make her very, very angry." --- Annie's mother Alicia Toldreyn on her daughter's rare form of Synesthesia Annika Toldreyn, nicknamed Annie, is the second oldest child and daughter of Jedi Master Korvan Toldreyn and Dr. Alicia Toldreyn, granddaughter of Jedi Knight Arix Tolod on her mother's side, and Jedi Knight Durain Toldreyn on her father's side. Named for her uncle, Ankurn Toldreyn, who had turned to the dark side as Darth Noxus for a time before Korvan brought him back to the light, Annika is a Jedi Youngling at the Jedi Temple on Dantooine. By 11 ANO her education is continuing well, though she suffers from the loss of her older brother Darex II Toldreyn after the Dantooine raid that occurred three years prior. Biography Early Life "You... Want to name her after Ankurn?" "After the man he was. A way to honor him." --- Korvan Toldreyn and Alicia Toldreyn deciding the name Annika if their child was a girl The second child born to Korvan and Alicia, Annika was their first girl and instantly more of a challenge than their oldest, Darex. Their 'troubles' began while Alicia was still pregnant with Annika, and unexpectedly in the middle of the night, an unborn Annika was able to reach through the Force and form a force bond with her father, which startled the Jedi Knight awake. Annika was born 4 weeks premature mere hours after this event, almost as if the child was able to know this was coming and tried to warn Korvan. The circumstances of her birth sparked a stressful situation for the parents and new older brother as they had to give Annika to the care of the doctors in order to ensure she survived without complications; An event that rather famously enraged Dr. Toldreyn, who was a medical professional herself but was unable to treat her own child due to a lack of knowledge in the field, ethical conflicts, and recovery. Forced to wait with her husband and child, Alicia was finally able to take Annika home after 2 weeks in the ICU. The Kidnapping of Darex II Toldreyn In 8 ANO, when Annika was two, the Dantooine Raid occurred wherein multiple Sith implants in the populace attempted to kidnap numerous Force-Sensitive children & Jedi Younglings from the Jedi Temple. Annika was not among the few successfully taken but her older brother Darex II Toldreyn was, severing their young bond in the Force and leaving her inconsolable for weeks. Jedi Youngling Annika began her education at the Jedi Temple on Dantooine in 10 ANO, though a distinctly different child even two years after her brother's kidnapping at the hands of the Sith Empire. No longer was she smiling and happy, but sullen and withdrawn, despite the best efforts of the friends she somehow made. Personality Annika is often described as a light-hearted soul, not often burdened by troubles like others would be. She takes after her mother in this regard; always able to find the silver lining and humour in a poor situation, something admired in her by others. Just like her mother, however, Annika was prone to flashes of quick-tempered sarcasm in her teenage years, but by Knighthood she has come to learn to keep those reserved for private or kept to herself. However, it's almost guaranteed that, like her parents, Annika always has a compliment-- or insult --up her sleeve for anyone she encounters and is almost never afraid to use them. It should be noted that, despite her sunny personality now, she displayed an extreme sullenness and detachment in her youth following the loss of her older brother and remained that way for some time until she learned to cope. Diagnosed with the neurological phenomenon known as Synesthesia at a young age, Annika has the association of certain sounds to certain emotions. One of the best examples was that certain musics could lull her into an almost trance-like state, and the sound of a lightsaber hum could make her feel safe and excited. However, the sound of blaster fire, friendly or otherwise, was always known to make her angry, handy in a fight but not during training. On occasion she could do this association with the voices of people, varying from subject to subject as not all sounds produced a recognizable or at least, visible reaction in her. Relationships ~wip~ Korvan Toldreyn "She... Reached out to me." "She did? It's a girl?" "That's what you're surprised at?" --- Korvan Toldreyn and Alicia Toldreyn on their unborn second child Korvan is very protective of Annika, to the point many would find humorous. However her father finds nothing funny in it, his daughter is very important to him. They formed a force bond while Alicia was still pregnant with her, when unexpectedly in the middle of the night the unborn girl connected with Korvan through the Force before he even tried, startling him out of sleep and making him think something was wrong. It's a bit of a theory by her father that Annika knew what was going to happen and attempted to reach out in order to warn somebody, even though she was just an infant. Following Darex II's kidnapping, Annika and Korvan only grew closer to try and heal. Alicia Toldreyn "The lungs on that child... She could bring a Sith Lord to tears." --- Alicia Toldreyn describing the fits Annika could throw as a newborn Alicia has struggled with attempting to care for Annika, as she appeared sensitive to certain noises and it was initially difficult for the bull-headed Alicia to notice this, and for her to adapt in order to make sure her newborn stayed well. After the loss of Darex II and the subsequent early birth of the twins, Alicia was both besotted with grief and occupied with tending to her even-moreso premature children, leaving a slight rift between mother and daughter. Darex II Toldreyn "Why is she so small? "She was born premature. She'll get much bigger." --- Darex II Toldreyn and Alicia Toldreyn on newborn Annika Annika is very much close to her older brother, only a year apart in age and Darex already adores the baby. He was the one to notice and bring up Annika's sensitivity to sound and how it seemed to affect her mood, even if Alicia would initially disregard it until she saw it in action. Darex often sees himself as the person who needs to keep Annika safe, even if there are others for that role, and she eagerly fell into his protection right up until the Dantooine Raid separated the siblings. Annika has little actual memory of her brother but remembers the positive feelings through the Force that were associated with him and she was a very quiet and sad child due to his loss. Varik Ice Oh God. Category: Individuals Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters